Call Me Anytime
by LivelyMelody14
Summary: You didn't want to have to call him... but you did. Now what? Seddie!...Read on!


Call Me Anytime

SPOV

You didn't want to have to call him; him as in Freddie. Honestly he never thought you would. You could tell this party was going towards drugs and alcohol fast and that's not how you roll. Somewhere deep down you knew this was a bad idea, but you did it anyway, didn't you. He said you could call him anytime, anywhere if you needed help and he would come and get you. You called him ten minutes ago and the party's ten minutes away so he should be here any second to rescue you. Wow, you thought you'd be the one rescuing his pansy ass, what a turn of events. When you see him searching the room for you, you realize how lucky you are to have a friend that would come all this way and go through all this trouble for you. Eventually, when your eyes connect with his it's like sweet relief and the guys who surround you disappear. You've been trying to fend them off the entire night, that's when you decided to call Freddie. You were feeling uncomfortable. Finally when he sees you, you push through those guys like they're invisible. You run, well as much as you can run through a crowd of dancing teenagers. You grab and hug him like nobody's watching and latch on to him like he's your life preserver. He hugs you back, relieved that you're ok. He holds your face in his hands and looks you over as if to make sure you're not injured. Suddenly your hand is intertwined with his and he's pulling you to the door.

"Are you ok Sam?" he sounds concerned.

"I'm fine dork." Your reply comes off snippier than you wanted.

"Good." He knows you don't mean anything by it. He isn't taking you home; he's taking you back to Bushwell. Oh well, you practically live there anyway. The drive is comfortable but you hope he's not mad at you. Although you're sure he's got plenty of questions you feel like there's nothing to talk about. It could go either way because you know when he's short worded anything could happen. He could blow up like a grenade and show just how much he cares about you through his worried fury or he could break down and tell you how much he cares. Up or down he always manages to make you feel guilty and like he's disappointed in you. You know what the beauty of him is though? You can't help but to love him even more and if it ever came the time where he did something stupid. You'd be there in a heartbeat to yell or cry at him and show him how much _you_ care for once.

"Hey Freddie?" you ask, your voice sounds more quiet and shy and totally unlike you. Come on, what is going on with you today?

"Yeah Sammie?" He answers. You can tell by the slip-up of his tongue that he's not mad, at least. The "Sammie" is from when you were dating and your stomach rolls with butterflies as he says it with the honey in his "oh-so-Freddie" tone. It doesn't look like he noticed his slip-up or maybe just doesn't care. That's another thing you love about him. He picks his moments. If he would've said he was sorry it probably would have gotten awkward, but since he didn't apologize you love his confidence and are swooning. Because he didn't apologize you decide that you should.

"I'm sorry." Not until hearing you voice were you sure you could say something so sincere.

"I forgive you." He says simply. You wonder how he can be so calm yet so tense. You sigh deeply, now he noticed.

"I'm taking you to my place."

What?

"Why not Carly's?" you ask confusedly.

"They're not home." He answers. Well that clears up nothing, sometimes you think you're there more than they are.

The parking garage is dim and cold because it is two-o-clock in the morning and it is Seattle. He sees you wrap your slender arms around your shoulders and shiver visibly as you get out of the car. You feel a fuzzy jacket and an arm around you. The warmth from him fills your soul and pretty soon you're toasty warm. Once inside he removes his arm from your waist and steps forward to press the elevator button. You slip your arms through the long sleeves of the jacket and shuffle up next to him. His kind gentlemanliness becomes unbearable when he motions for you to step into the elevator first. Logically, and probably what you would have done in a different situation would be to punch him for being too nice. But since that didn't happen, obviously you pushed him up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hard on the lips. He responded in record time by returning your passionate kiss with a hunger for more and wrapped his arms around your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck. You know this kiss is long overdue; it was bound to happen sometime. The two of you break apart for the need of oxygen. He gazes into your blue eyes with longing and love and yours mimic the same. He kisses you gently, slowly this time with less force but more love. It almost makes you go weak in the knees. When the elevator dings your head spins and the doors open. You stumble out, never breaking contact. Unfortunately kissing and unlocking doors is hard to do so you had to stop while he fumbles for his keys. He looked flustered trying to get the key in the lock quickly; he was so dang cute, a giant grin broke out on your face. When the key broke in the lock, things started getting really funny and you burst into laughter. He turned around and saw you laughing at him and instantly burst out laughing too. You both slid down the wall laughing and sat on the floor until the laughter subsided. You leaned your head on his arm while he intertwined his fingers with yours.

"I'd like you to know that my mom's out of town all week." Freddie said although smiling.

"Dude, that sucks." You reply laughing a bit more at his misfortune.

"Thanks for your support." He answered sarcastically.

"Anytime."

A comfortable silence engulfs you, for a few minutes you watch him look over your hands together, and listen to his chest heave up and down.

"I love your hands." He says smoothly.

"I love _you_." You reply looking up into his great brown eyes. He smiles and pulls you closer to him.

"I love _you _too." He answers while closing the gap between you and capturing your lips. The kiss was beyond amazing and you knew it wouldn't be your last because even though you didn't _say_ you were back together in words, the kiss spoke volumes higher than all of your doubts. One stupid decision was all it took to finally make the right one.

**A/N: yup! So that's my story! Sorry if it was a bit OOC. Oh well, please review! Thanks!(*: **


End file.
